Vanilla Twilight
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Ed needs new automail and Hughes gives hima suggestion. Ed and Al go to the automail place and develop crushes on the owners daughters. Is it love or just a simple crush? EdXHina and some AlXHanabi


**Angie: This is one of the many stories I have written. So far I have 3. But the other 2 are not my stories. I share a profile with my cousin Rosy!! Duh XP AngieXRosyX!! Rosy writes InuXKag, I write anything really!! I have 2 SasuXHina and an EdXHina. Ur reading EdXHina!! Enjoy the story!!**

_Ed: How are they gonna if you don't stop talking?_

**Angie: Shut up Ed! Milk hater!!**

_Ed: Milk…*Says it menacingly!!*_

_Hinata: Please enjoy the story and please review!! *bows*_

Ed's POV!!

Alphonse and I were walking down the road in central. Maes Hughes had sent us to look for Hyuuga's Automail. He said it was the best in the country. I really doubted that. Al and I had grown and I had gotten taller. We got Al's body back a while ago.

"Brother, where's the music coming from?" Al asked knocking me back to reality.

"Huh? I don't know, Al. Maybe some one's throwing a party and we weren't invited," I joked. Al and I laughed.

"Well lets go see. If it is a party we'll crash it kay?" I smirked. My golden hair getting blown in my face. Al looked at me and then in front of him.

"Isn't that the place we're looking for?" He asked pointing at it. I just glanced. It said "Hyuuga's Auto mail" in big gothic letters. That's when the music's lyrics became understandable.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said. _

_And nothing's gonna make this right again!_

_Please don't turn your back _

_I cant believe it_

_Its hard just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand!_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Im sorry I cant be perfect_

_Now its just too late_

_And we cant go back _

_Im sorry I cant be perfect_

_Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing last forever _

_Im sorry I cant be perfect…_

_Now its just too late _

_And we cant go back_

_Im sorry I cant be perfect…_

Another song came on and as soon as the whole house came into view we saw 2 girls dancing. The song was call I write sins not tragedies. One had brown hair that was just below her upper back. The other one was taller with midnight blue hair. A very scary song came on then and they sang to it. They made movements that of death. The taller girl's voice was a soprano. She was wearing a shirt that had purple laces that went down her shirt with black skin tight pants. The shorter one (a little bit shorter the Al) was wearing a hot pink tank top with red shorts. They hadn't noticed us yet. When the song ended the taller one noticed us.

"Oh w-welcome to H-Hyuuga's Automail. I am Hinata Hyuuga," she said bowing slightly. I glanced at Al( who was staring at the shorter one).

"Thanks. Im Ed and this is Al," I smiled jabbing a thumb at Al. He turned towards her.

"Hello." Was all he said. He turned back to examining the obviously younger one.

"This is my little sister Hanabi," Hinata said ruffling her sister's hair. Hanabi grinned at her. "Please come in. What can I do for you?" She asked. "I was wondering if this shop had light weight but strong automail?" I asked looking around at the spacious room. Hinata moved behind the front desk and a guy from the back room came out. "How was it, Zorro-san?" She asked a very tall man. "It went well. Guess you Hyuuga's do make they best automail." The man smiled at Hinata as he paid. "We try to live up our reputation," she replied as she handed him his change.

"Um Do you have a last name, Ed?" she stuttered. I blushed as she said my name. What was wrong with me? "Uh yeah. Ed Elric?" me offered. "Ok Elric-san, you said you wanted strong but light automail?" She assumed. "Just call me Ed. Yea that's what I want." I said. Hinata nodded and motioned for I to follow her. "There are no one that's available to connect your nerves so Im gonna have to do it. Is that okay with you?" She asked as we made our way through a hall. I nodded and looked at the paintings of rivers, forests and other places without people in them. She lead me into a room full of selves with boxes in them. "What parts do you need?" she asked looking at me. I stared at her trying to think of Winery (**Im not sure how to spell her name**).

"I need a right arm and a left leg," I murmured. Hinata turned and reached to get a box at the top. I laughed at her. I walked up and with my human arm, reached past her and grabbed the box for her. It was light but a little heavier then the original light box. She took it from me and thanked me. She then bent down and grabbed a box at the bottom.

As soon as she finished making the automail arm and leg, she brought them to a downstairs storage room. I followed reluctantly. What I saw was a big surprise to me! There were men down in the storage room. They were all working hard to make automail. Hinata went to one guy specifically. She talked to him for a while and he took the automail arm and leg and placed some red substance on it. Then he put it in the furnace and waited. He smoothed it out and placed melted metal on it and placed it back in the furnace. After the arm was finished, he placed it in water. He did the same thing with the metal leg. After they were finished, the man helped Hinata carry them up to the room that she was going to connect the steel arm and leg.

After she connected my nerves to the new arm and leg, I wanted to test them out. Al was talking to Hanabi. It seemed he had a crush on her. Hinata was behind the register and I paid for the automail. "Thank you and come again," she murmured.

"Is it alright if me and my brother treat you and Hanabi to dinner sometime?" I asked. Oops! "Its okay if you don't want to! I was just wondering!" I quickly added. She stared at me, her face getting redder by the second.

"Um o-okay. S-sure." She said looking at the counter. "Kay I work for the Military so just ask them where I am or I'll come back here to discuss a date." I said turning. "O-okay." I heard her murmur. When I was outside, I found Al talking to Hanabi.

"Come on Al. Lets go." I said as I dragged him off. "What's wrong brother? Are you mad?" asked Al. I glanced at him and laughed.

"No Al. Quite the opposite. I think I just got us a date with Hinata and Hanabi…" I explained. Al gaped at me, in fact he had stopped walking completely.

"No way!" he exclaimed as he ran to catch up with me. We walked home talking about when it would be.


End file.
